


do you feel like a young god?

by outofaith



Series: Strangelove [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: William, Chris and Anabelle had been friends ever since they were little kids.
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Original Female Character(s), Christoffer Schistad/William Magnusson/Original Female Character, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, William Magnusson/Christoffer Schistad, William Magnusson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strangelove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169000
Kudos: 4





	do you feel like a young god?

**Onsdag, 8:30**

Anabelle leaned back against her BMW and took a sip of her coffee, her eyes scanning the courtyard in front of her. It was full, students in little groups waiting for the first class of the day. Her eyes finally stopped once they'd found the two figures that she had been looking for. Standing in the middle of a large group of boys who she knew very well, William and Chris were holding court.

She pursed her lips in annoyance at her own nervousness about how to approach them. It was silly to be nervous, she told herself; The three of them had been friends ever since they were little kids and their respective nannies had taken them to the same park one afternoon. Their friendship grew stronger with each passing day. 

Chris and William had been there when her parents had gotten a divorce; They had been there when her father had passed away when she was just a little girl; Had been there when her mother met her new husband and Anabelle found herself becoming a big sister; Had been there when her mother’s mental health took a turn for the worst and her new husband left, Anabelle inevitably becoming the one responsible for taking care of young Isak; Had been there when she would make them all dinner while the two of them helped Isak with his homework and had been there, reading Isak a bedtime story so she would be able to do her own work. Anabelle and Chris had been there for William when his relationship with his family started to turn sour. Anabelle and William had been there for Chris, holding his hand during his first therapy session when he had gotten ill and would spend his days counting calories.

Chris and William had been there when they were all finishing their first year of high school and she was offered a spot for studying abroad for a year, encouraged to take it, so she did. She went and spent a year studying in Brazil and they would talk every single day. Texting on their group chat and having video chats every Sunday evening. However, the part that made her nervous about the whole ordeal was when she was reminded of the last time they were together before she left. They had smoked and shared a bottle of wine and ended the night tangled between the sheets of William’s bed.

There wasn’t any time for it to become weird because as soon as they woke up, they were picking up Isak and driving her to the airport. Anabelle bit her lower lip as she pondered how to go about it, in the end she decided to throw caution to the wind, they would find out that she was back sooner rather than later and she had no intention whatsoever of cutting her ties with her best friends.

Before pushing away from her car she took another moment to assess the group of boys surrounding Chris and William. She could recognize all of them, she noted. How could she not? The infamous Penetrators, the only mixed Russ buss; Well, not exactly mixed, she was the only girl that was part of the their group, considering that she had been the one helping organize the damn thing, the former leader, the one that had been be graduating when they were first years, offered her a spot, said that it was not up for discussion, all the boys quickly agreeing and letting her know just how much she meant to them. So she had accepted it and was pleasantly surprised when Ludvig, the former leader, called her ‘Cap’ once, the nickname stuck after that and she ended up kind of becoming the leader of the buss, alongside William.

Deciding that she could no longer delay facing the boys, Anabelle took the final sip of her coffee, throwing the paper cup on the trashcan nearby and quickly aligned her leather jacket. She picked up her purse, locked her car and faced the music.

Just as she was nearing the boys, the high heels from her boots clinking softly against the concrete floor, she heard Chris’ voice, both him and William had their backs turned to her, “I’m telling you, William, no one cares about that kind of shit,” He was arguing and Anabelle felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her painted lips as she heard his voice.

Smirking, Anabelle decided to make her presence known, “Now, that’s not very nice, Christoffer, what did poor ‘Illiam did to deserve such harsh words?” She teased and noticed how the two of them tensed all over at her voice. For a second she started to doubt her decision but it was over as soon as it had begun once the two boys turned around and stared at her with wide eyes and big grins; She chuckled in amusement and arched one of her eyebrows, “Well, no hugs?”

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Anabelle found herself being lifted off of the floor and spinned around in the air, she gasped a surprised and delighted laugh, her arms going around Chris’ neck, “When the fuck did you get back?” He asked once she was firmly standing again, William moving to her side and hugging her close to his chest, dropping a kiss to the side of her head.

“Monday evening,” She disclosed, allowing William to keep her tucked against his side and shooting both of them an apologetic smile at their answering frowns, “I wanted it to be a surprise, Isak was the only one who knew,”

She was about to say something more when a booming voice sounded from the corner of their group, “Cap! Welcome back!” She heard and laughed in surprise when Tor came forward to give her a hug, followed by Eirik and Bjorn and soon after that all the other boys were hugging her as well, “How was South America?” He asked.

Anabelle granted him a grin, “It was fun, but the weather is absolutely terrible, you wouldn’t believe on how much money I’ve spent in sunscreen,” They laughed at her and talked a little more before William was tugging her and Chris to the side so the three of them could talk in private.

“Are you back for good?” William asked, deep voice smooth and deep eyes intense as they stared at her.

“I am, yes,” She nodded and smiled softly when Chris reached for her hand and wrapped her in a hug, “I was thinking, do you guys want to come over after class? So we can catch up?”

They shared a look before matching smiles appeared on their faces and nodded, “That sounds great,” Chris said and she smiled.

**Torsdag, 18:30**

Anabelle didn’t even try to hide her reproachful looks as she assessed Isak’s bedroom. It was messy, there were clothes all over the floor, the furniture was old and she was positive that he hadn’t changed his sheets in at least two weeks, “So, what do you think?” Her little brother asked and she shook her head slowly, “I know you hate it,” He laughed at her and she gave him a smile, “What did you want to talk about?”

Anabelle looked at her little brother. Isak was living here because his good for nothing father decided that he didn’t want to bother with him anymore, she felt her blood boiling at the memory of that man, “Isak, why didn’t you tell me when he cut you off?” She asked, eyes serious, Isak turned to stare at the ground.

“I didn’t want to bother you; It wasn’t a big deal and you were away studying, I don’t know,” She felt her chest heavy and reached out to grip his hand.

“Look at me,” She called softly and his eyes reluctantly met hers, “You’re my little brother, nothing that concerns you will ever bother me, you can always come to me, alright?” She said and he nodded.

She prepared herself for her next words. While Isak’s father was a waste of space that abandoned him when their mother had gotten sick, Anabelle’s own late father had been the exact opposite. He had been a caring and doting man, when he passed away he had left her with a large trust fund and her name in various parts of his will. She was his only child and he had no one else, only his own parents. Anabelle’s grandparents had offered to take her in, all those years ago, but she didn’t want to leave Isak behind. So Anabelle was more than comfortable financially wise, she wouldn’t have to work a day in her life, if she decided on doing so, “Isak, listen,” She started again, “Do you remember when we were younger and you would come with me to visit my grandparents at their penthouse?”

He nodded at her with confused eyes, “Sure, it was an amazing place, why?”

“Well,” She bit her lip, “My grandparents are moving away to the countryside, they gave me the penthouse,” 

Isak’s eyes were wide at her words, “Shit, that huge place all to yourself?” He whistled and she chuckled.

“Actually, I was hoping that you would come and live there with me?” She posed it as a question, “I know that you must love your independence living here and all, but if you moved in with me you wouldn’t have to worry about rent and everything that comes with it and the penthouse is big, so there’ll be plenty of space for both of us,” She rambled a bit and he blinked at her.

“Are you sure about this, ‘Bel?” He sounded unsure, “Because I really don’t want to impose and-” She cut him off when she pulled him closer and hugged him firmly, “I’m sure,” She whispered in his ear and he hugged her a little bit tighter. 

“There’s one more thing that I need to tell you, ‘Bel,” He said and she pulled back, looking at him with rapt attention, “Well, uh; A couple of things happened when you were away, to me, I mean,” She shot him an alarmed look and he hurried to explain, “Not bad!” He said and she slowly relaxed, “The thing is, I’ve met someone, I think,”

“You think you’ve met someone?” She shot him a quizzical look and he exhaled a big breath.

“No, I’m sure, I’ve met someone and we are, uh-” He cut himself off and gave her a nervous look, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Isak, it’s just me, you can tell me anything,” She assured him and he nodded, as if bracing himself.

“It’s a boy, the person I’ve met,” He continued, “His name’s Even, and we’re uh, dating,” He finished in a rush. Anabelle blinked, and then she was pulling him for another tight hug.

“I’m glad you’ve told me, and I would love to meet him,” She said and his head snapped up, looking at her with wide eyes, “Oh, don’t give me that look,” She rolled her eyes in amusement, “Now, come on, we need to pack your stuff,”

**20:15**

Anabelle frowned at her phone, “Isak?” She called and her brother poked his head from where he was sorting through his new closet, “Do you mind if I leave for a bit? William and Chris texted me asking to meet them so we could talk,” 

Isak gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes at him, “Talk?” He asked her, his tone suggestive.

“Yes,” She nodded, “I’ll text you later, okay? Call me if you need anything,” She said, quickly pulling on a jacket and some shoes.

She arrived at William’s apartment in ten minutes, the doorman letting her inside with no trouble; She took the elevator and soon enough, was knocking on the front door. It flew open and Chris was on the other side, big grin in place, “‘Bel,” He greeted her and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek and making her smile.

“Hey,” She greeted him and allowed him to pull her inside, her eyebrows shooting up once she took notice of the entire Penetrators entourage sitting around the living room and staring up at her with excited expressions, “O-kay,” She said slowly, “Does anyone wants to tell me just what is going on?” She asked and then Chris was pushing her down to sit on the couch next to William.

“We just wanted to let you know how glad we are that you’re back,” William murmured from her side, “And say that we all missed you a lot,” He continued. 

“Some more than others, I think,” Someone whispered from across the room and then she promptly heard the sound of a smack and the resulting, “Ow,”

She noticed that William’s cheeks had a slight red tinge to them after that and she chanced a glance at Chris, who was blushing furiously, “Anyway, we have a gift for you,” William concluded and Tor reached to the table behind him, coming back with a large square white box with a white ribbon.

Anabelle took the box, curiosity piqued, undid the ribbon and took off the lid, her eyes turning wide as she assessed her gift; She chanced a look around the room and all of the boys were staring back at her with huge smug grins, “Guys, this is amazing,” She informed them, picking up the hoodie from the box and lifting it so she could look at it closely. Sure enough, the hoodie was black, in block letters, ‘Penetrators’ was printed on the front, just like the ones the boys wore and on the back, in large letters it was spelled “CAPTAIN”, “I love it, I really do,” She said smiling, “But are you sure? I mean, won’t it be weird for me to be the captain?”

“Not weird, Cap,” Bjorn said from the corner of the room, “You were always it, we’re really glad that you’re back,”

“Well then, if you say so,” She shrugged off her dark coat and pulled the hoodie on, “How do I look?” She said and laughed happily when Chris pulled her hand and made her do a little twirl.

“Amazing,” He whispered and she shot him a small smile.

After that, they all ordered pizza, the boys playing video games, it was nearing ten in the evening when the boys started to filter out, leaving just Chris, William and Anabelle, the three of them sitting on the floor against the couch and sharing a blunt, “God, it’s so good to be back,” She groaned as she plucked the blunt from William’s fingers and took a hit.

They were silent for long minutes, Hozier playing in the background, Chris was laying down with his head on her lap and Anabelle had her face resting on the crook of William’s neck, she looked down at Chris just in time to catch him looking at her as well, Anabelle leaned down and kissed him.

It was tentative, as if testing the waters, but Chris kissed her back eagerly, and soon she felt William’s arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him, as he kissed her neck. Anabelle was quick to dismiss Chris’ shirt and when she moved to take off her hoodie, two pairs of hands stopped her at the same time, she shot them both a smug smirk.

They stumbled their way to the bedroom, Chris falling easily on the bed as Anabelle crawled her way on top of him, they were kissing frantically, and Anabelle moaned lowly when she felt William’s warm breath against her sensitive skin, his tongue skilled as he took her apart slowly.

They ended up with Chris on top of Anabelle, his arms gripping the soft skin of her thighs and placing her legs on top of his shoulders, entering her slowly, almost as if teasing her. He stopped moving after a couple of thrusts and Anabelle’s head snapped up to complain, but she stopped short at the look of pure pleasure on his face, his cheeks blushing scarlet; She chanced a look behind him and found William, his face between Chris’ cheeks, one of his arms moving, well. “Go on then, Chris; Don’t leave her hanging,” She heard William’s rough voice, a teasing tilt to it and slowly Chris started moving again. Alternating between rocking into her and back to William’s tongue and fingers.

They moved like that for long minutes, languidly, but then William was standing up and Chris was whining, making both Anabelle and William smirk knowingly. William leaned down, his mouth hot against Chris' ear and spoke lowly, “Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” He asked and Anabelle felt Chris still all over. 

They were always like this, the three of them. Even before they fell into bed together. Chris was their center, the one who had both of them wrapped around his little finger. He acted big and brash with everyone else, but when they were alone, he was a completely different person. He was _soft_ and _sweet_ and he would _blush_ almost all of the time. But he was also reluctant, because he tried to pretend like he didn’t really want all of that, being taken care of, and when they had sex, he tried to fight against the part of him that craved when others took the lead.

Anabelle reached up, her hands cupping his cheeks and he looked down at her with wide eyes, “Hey there, baby,” She said softly, overwhelmed with affection as she took notice of his warm cheeks, “It’s alright, it’s just us,” She said and he took a moment to recollect himself.

“I-” He stopped, gulped. And William was there, big, warm hands caressing his sides and lips dropping little kisses to the back of his neck. They both knew that all that he needed were a few seconds to come to terms in his mind, “ _Yes,_ ” He finally gasped, “ _Yes, William,”_ He said.

Careful as always, William entered him and Chris’ face was hidden on Anabelle’s neck, her hands caressing his dark hair. As soon as he had had the time to adjust to William’s size, he started moving again and Anabelle moaned at the sensation.

Their rhythm turned fast and they moved for a long time until Chris whimpered in the middle of their kiss, “I’m gonna-” He gasped and Anabelle nodded at him, kissed the corner of his mouth and clenched down around him as she reached her own peak, he fucked her through it and followed her not long after.

Afterwards, when the three of them had already cleaned up and were sitting up against the headboard of William’s bed, each one with their own cigarette and the three of them sharing a blunt, Anabelle spoke up. She had traded her sweaty hoodie for one of William’s shirts, her hand once again carding through Chris’ locks, “Do you suppose that we should tell people about us?” She mused and Chris blinked up at her with lazy dark eyes.

“Sounds nice to me,” He offered, “My mom really wants us to be a thing already, she’s driving me crazy with all the questions about the two of you,” He whined and the other two chuckled at his antics.

“I think that that sounds pretty great,” William said, cigarette burning bright between his long fingers.

Anabelle smiled at her two boys.

**Lørdag, 16:40**

To say that it was cold was an understatement, it was fucking freezing. Anabelle was grateful for the hundredth time that day for the heating system of her home. William and Chris were over that day, Isak had been out with his friends and they had taken the opportunity to enjoy the empty penthouse. They were on the couch of the living room, tangled together, Anabelle was sitting on it sideways, legs over both William’s and Chris’ laps, her head pillowed by her arm against the back of the couch as she talked in low tones with William, who had Chris sleeping against him, head pillowed by William's strong chest, William’s arm holding him close and fingers slowly grazing through his hair, as Chris' own arms were wrapped around William's waist.

They were grateful that Chris had managed to fall asleep, he had had a hard day. It had been years since he had last relapsed in the matter of his eating disorder, but for some reason that day had been particularly difficult.

They were covered by a knitted afghan, an old rerun of the Golden Girls playing in the background, the volume on zero. Anabelle and William were quietly laughing when she heard the front door unlock. Shit.

She traded an alarmed look with William, but there was no time to move at all, because then Isak and Even were walking into the living room followed by three boys and five girls, two of which she recognized as the girls who kept following her boyfriends around, what were their names again? Eva and Vilde, she remembered.

They all stopped at the doors, looking at the trio with shocked expressions, minus Isak and Even who, by now, were pretty used at seeing them together. “You’re home early, baby brother,” Anabelle greeted, voice low and highly uncomfortable.

Isak shot her an apologetic look, “Sorry, it’s freezing outside,” He said.

William shifted a bit and Chris’ smooth face became marred by a slight frown, “‘Illiam, stop fucking moving,” He mumbled, voice soft with sleep. Anabelle and William traded a look and William lowered his head, Anabelle leaning forward, as well. William kissed the top of Chris’ head.

Anabelle shot her brother a look, “Isak, why don’t you guys go into another room? Just don’t make too much noise, alright? Chris isn’t feeling very well,” She said. She saw the shocked looks Isak’s friends traded, probably had never seen any of them acting quite so gentle. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t even know that we’re here,” Isak smiled at her and turned around ushering all of his friends out of the living room and up to his room.

“Think there’s any chance at all that this won’t be all over campus by Monday?” William asked and Anabelle tsked, hand reaching out and smoothing Chris’ hair back and away from his face. 

“I don’t particularly care, if I’m being honest,” She said, lips slightly pursed, “What really worries me is how people will find out, I have a feeling that it’ll be courtesy of either yours or Chris’ fangirl,” 

William shot her an amused half smile. 

**Mandag, 8:20**

In the end, it was Eva who outed them. Not particularly pleased with seeing her crush sleeping in the arms of someone else. No matter, because even though she was an annoying girl, she wasn’t mean, neither was she cruel. She was, actually, a big gossip, and that’s how people found out.

Still, as William parked in front of the school that morning, Anabelle and Chris inside his car, he looked at Chris who was sitting on the backseat and shot him a small smile, “Are you guys ready, then?” He asked.

Anabelle chuckled at him, she reached forward and cupped William’s cheek, gave him a sweet kiss and promptly did the same with Chris, “Let’s go, loves,” She told them.

As they exited the car, William walked around it, stopping at their side. His right arm reached out and wrapped around her waist in a possessive gesture, bringing her close to his body, Anabelle’s own right hand reached and tangled her fingers with Chris’, who picked her purse from her so he would be the one carrying it, “Alright then,'' Chris said, voice low, he looked at her and William, his eyes nervous, and Anabelle quickly kissed his lips.

“It’s going to be just fine, baby,” She told him and he nodded. 

Together, they walked across the courtyard and met their friends, who were waiting for them with big, smug grins, “Took the three of you long enough,” Bjorn laughed at them, “Thank god you guys got your shit together, though; We couldn’t take the pining any longer,”

His words were accompanied by snickers from their friends. Anabelle rolled her eyes at the friendly teasing and banter. She looked to both of her sides, to both of her boys.

William looked proud, chest puffed and head held high, shoulders squared, a playful smirk playing on his face; Chris’ head was also held high, his shoulders also squared but his grip on her hand had not faltered, if anything, it had gotten stronger, and every few minutes his eyes would search hers or William’s, reassurance. Anabelle pulled Chris closer to her side and kissed his cheek, delighted to see the soft blush rising there. From the corner of her eyes she caught William’s fond look at them.

_Yes,_ she thought, _we’ll be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving me some kudos and a comment!


End file.
